Otra visión de la guerra
by Valesis
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny están en la 2° guerra mundial... leanlo, creo ke es bastante profundo.... ;)


Nota de la Autora: Hola todos… que tal?

            Bueno, he aquí una historia, basada en hechos reales, específicamente, en la 2° Guerra Mundial, en Japón.

Ah, bueno, Uds. Saben, que ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, pero los tomé prestados por un tiempo

Bueno… Lean…

No apta para corazones muy sensibles…. Tiene contenidos de guerra.

*La Visión de la Guerra No-Muggle*

Es 6 de Agosto de 1945

Estamos en Japón, Hiroshima,  llevo tres semanas de matrimonio con el chico que me que me desvelaba no mentes pervertidas, no se refiere a eso…¬¬  Estamos de luna de miel, Y como ambos somos magos, no utilizamos los típicos lugares de lunas de miel, al contrario, estamos donde a ningún Muggle se le ocurriría ir.

Nuestra habitación tiene una hermosa vista al mar, y es ideal para una pareja de recién casados… 

Como podrán imaginar, somos felices, nuestras vidas están en nuestro mejor momento.

Me olvidaba contarles, Mi mejor amigo también se casó, y la chica afortunada, fue mi mejor amiga por 6 años en Hogwarts, sí, como adivinaron, estoy hablando de Harry y Ginny,  después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo Ginny, Harry al fin logró olvidarse de Cho, Y se dio cuenta de que Cho solo se aprovechaba de su popularidad para aparecer en revistas.

Tuvimos un hermoso matrimonio doble, y nos vinimos a Japón, los cuatro juntos.

Harry y Ginny, se enteraron de que no pueden tener hijos, así que adoptaron un lindo niñito, de recién dos meses, de un lindo pelo color Rojo, muy parecido al de su madre, y definitivamente es muy travieso, por lo que le pusieron Fred

Sorpresa! Yo  estoy embarazada… llevo dos meses, y tengo la impresión de que será un niñito también, al que posiblemente, le pondré George.

Acabamos de tomar un delicioso desayuno, con tostadas francesas y jugo de naranja, en el lugar donde acostumbramos, en la terraza de nuestra casa, mirando el mar…

Bueno, mi esposo, Ron, encontró un trabajo junto a Harry, en el ministerio Japonés de Magia. Donde se encargan de controlar los pasos de Voldemort, quien actualmente, se encuentra desaparecido, pero, fuentes cercanas a {el, afirman que se encuentra en Norteamérica, esperando su oportunidad de reaparecer.

Ron dejó la pequeña piscina infantil que tenemos, llenándose para que al llegar de su trabajo, pudiera tener una tarde hermosa con su sobrino, cosa que habitualmente hacía, ya que para cuando yo tenga a nuestro hijo, él sepa ser un buen padre, bueno, eso es lo que dice él, en verdad, yo que lo conozco, puedo afirmar que solo lo hace por gusto.

Ahora, va saliendo de la casa, Harry, su compañero de toda la vida, no lo esperó para irse al trabajo, ya que Ron, Se había atrasado, y Harry, no pretendía llegar tarde. Yo y Ginny nos quedamos en casa, para salir a trabajar, ambas somos las dueñas de un jardín de niños muggles, donde pasamos más de la mitad del día.

Fred, está ahora jugando en el jardín, tiene un hermoso columpio azul, del cual nadie lo pude sacar si no es para llevarlo al jardín, donde están sus mejores amigos.

Extrañamente, Fred viene corriendo hacia acá…

Trae una cara de terror nunca antes vista…

Sobre nuestras cabezas está pasando un avión norteamericano 

Ahora, el avión, dejó caer un paracaídas, pero no viene con una persona, este paracaídas trae una caja negra

Todos en la ciudad se asombran, ya que en Hiroshima nunca antes había pasado eso.

Las alarmas antiaéreas comienzan a sonar, y por nuestro estado actual, debemos correr a refugiarnos en un subterráneo sellado que cada casa tiene bajo sus pies.

Solo rezo para que mi Ronnie se encuentre bien, espero que alcance a llegar de vuelta a casa, en el caso de Harry, espero que haya alcanzado a llegar a su oficina, conde podrá ponerse a salvo.

Ginny toma a Fred en brazos, y comienza a correr hacia el subterráneo.

Yo, shockeada  la sigo, dejando atrás mi hermosa casa.

Corro y corro, mas mis piernas no me responden bien, debe ser por el miedo que atraviesa mis venas, y caigo, caigo a diez metros de la entrada al subterráneo, mi tobillo está sangrando, caí sobre un jarrón de vidrio, el cual explotó en mil pedazos.

La misteriosa caja negra está a punto de caer sobre la ciudad…

Ginny y Fred, ya están a salvo en el subterráneo.

Ahora, solo veo una enorme luz cegadora, una gigantesca explosión, seguida por una nueve de polvo en forma de un hongo…

El techo de mi casa cae sobre mis hombros…

Solo gritos se escuchan desde la cuidad…

Cierro mis ojos con desesperanza, los vuelvo a abrir, y veo a Ron, sí, a mi Ron sangrando en la entrada de la antes hermosa casa, trae sus pantalones completamente rasgados, y en su cara, donde antes habían pequeñas pecas, ahora, hay polvo, y mucha sangre….

¿Qué ha pasado? Es lo único que logro pensar antes de caer rendida a los pies de Ron.

**********************

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, espero no haberlos aburrido, esta historia tiene una continuación que pretendo subir a mas tardar, en 3 días más tardar, espero que, les haya tocada, que sea un poquito, sus corazones.

Espero sus reviews!

Gracias


End file.
